


Admition

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's death finally catches up with Eggsy. And Roxy, of course, is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admition

Roxy leant across her bed to the ringing phone. She answered it, holding the handset between her ear and shoulder. "Hello?"

"Uh...is this Roxy?" A soft voice spoke from down the phone. Joining the Kingsman had made her cautious of answer to your real name, especially to those calling at 2 am . "Who's asking?" She said wearily. "Oh yes sorry, it's Michelle, Eggsy's mum." Roxy exhaled "Mrs Unwin, yes hello. Is everything alright?" 

"It's Eggsy. No. It's not. I don't know what to do Roxy." She was whispering, clearly trying not to wake anyone but the desperation screamed through. "Alright, it's okay. Where are you?" She slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes, as Michelle pleaded down the phone for her to hurry. 

Not half an hour later, Roxy had pulled up to the Unwins' house. Michelle opened the door and began to ramble frantically. "He's not been right for days. Shouting at me and his sister, not eating, crying, he locked himself in his room yesterday and I haven't heard him move for ages. I'm worried Roxy, he-"

"Shh ssh. Just breathe it's going to be fine. Can I come in?" Michelle obliged, leading her up to Eggsy's room. Roxy knocked lightly "Eggsy. Can you open this door please." Nothing "Mrs Unwin, could you give us a minute please? I'm here now, make yourself some tea, try and get some rest."

She waited for Michelle to have disappeared completely. "Eggsy I'm coming in whether you open this door or I pick the lock myself. You know I can. You have 5 seconds to open up. 5...4...3...2...1. Okay then." She pulled out a set of tools from her bag and began tinkering away at the lock. The door opened and she stepped inside to see Eggsy laying on the bed staring at the floor. 

His eyes flickered up, acknowledging her entrance and assuring her that he was alive. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his blond hair a scruffy mess and he had begun to grow the most unappealing stubble. Eggsy lay perfectly still, trying to ignore her. "My word. Eggsy what's happened?" There was a long pause as he mustered up all his strength to reply. "He's gone Rox." Harry. She moved to the edge of his bed crouching down so they were both at eye level. "Yes Eggsy he is. That bastard shot him and we worked together to bring Valentine down and avenge Galahad. That's what we do, serve, protect, avenge." 

"But we didn't did we?" Eggsy started to cry again, voice cracking, his tears dry and burning. "He protected me my whole life, but I just watched as some psycho blew his fucking brains out." She walked around the bed and joined him; sitting at first, but moving to spoon him as she spoke. "You cannot blame yourself for the actions of a maniac, or the outcome of a man who knew and accepted the risk upon taking him on. Eggsy you know that right?"

"There must have been something we could have done, something I hadn't thought of. He was a good man, and an excellent Kingsman. And he's gone 'cos of-"

"Don't you dare." She cut in taking his head and angling it to look into his eyes. "You do not take responsibility. The guilt lies with a man who has has his comeuppance." The room was dark, but for the light that came through the door from the landing. The sparse light lit Eggsy's face at that angle, which revealed something else. 

"Would it help you to say it? To talk about it?" Eggsy though about pretending to be oblivious to whatever it was Roxy was getting at, but there was no point whatsoever. He took a breath "I love him. I'm in love with Harry Hart." Eggsy's voice broke at the end of his sentence and he moved back to his original position, face burried into his pillow. "Let it out Eggsy, it's alright" Roxy rubbed his back soothingly, and strained to understand his incoherent and muffled declaration.

"I lost so much in one person. My tutor, mentor, guardian, friend. Not even to mention all the potential of colleague, partner and lover. Fuck that's weird, he was like double my age. That's why I never told him. Roxy-" He began to spiral once more, breaths getting shallow and sharp. She held him tight, calming him down and helping to subside his tears. 

"I don't mean to sound insensitive," she whispered a while later "but Harry died 4 months ago. What's triggered this all?" 

"I got arrested. 1 year ago last week. I called Kingsman, just like he said I could. And he got me out. And then began this whole shit storm. If I'd not have called him then-" 

"If you didn't call him, Richmond Valentine would still have killed him, but you would never have killed Richmond Valentine. Or saved the world. Someone else may have, don't get me wrong." Roxy always told it how it was. "But not you. You would be in prison, Dean would still be beating your mother half to death every day, and I would never have made it past the parachute jump." Her voice shifted from stern and factual to comforting. "So yes, if you'd never have called him, you wouldn't be mourning the death of a great man, but the world would be a very different place for the people that you do have left." Eggsy rolled over curling into fetal position, head against her chest. He hadn't considered that, but of course, she was right. Wrapping his arms around her chest so she had to hold him, he sniffled out "I'm sorry Rox."

"It's fine. Deep breaths. Try and sleep now. I'm here, I've got you." She stroked his soft hair slowly as he drifted off. 

"Can I tell you a story about him? Ya'know on that day when we had 24 hours with Percival and Galahad." 

"When he had you measured for the suit?" 

"Yeah. Well he said that it was all well and good me learning to be a Kingsman by being one of them uptight posh twats. But there was "a freedom and attitude of indifference" that I had that he envied, and wished more of the Kingsman accepted. So we went to his house and he taught me how a proper gentlemen conducts himself; in return I had to show him how to not be so upper class and uptight." he sniffed, a smile evident in his tone. "We sat on his floor eating cold kebabs, playing FIFA (which he was shit at, oh my days) and talking about my dad. That was nice. Mum hardly does because Dean hated him being mentioned and there's so much that she didn't know. But Harry did. He promised to answer what he could if I promised not to blab. It was nice. He wore my hat, all crooked. There's still his greasy kebab finger prints on it. He looked ridiculous; beautiful but ridiculo..." His words drifted away as Eggsy finally fell asleep. 

The door opened and Eggsy's mother popped her head in. She smiled at her son, peaceful for the first time in days; then up at Roxy. "Thank you." She mouthed. Roxy smiled tightly. There was no need to thank her. He was her best friend, there was no way she would have left him in that state. One conversation was not going to have fixed his pain overnight, it was going to take time. But she would be there for him as he had been there for her. They were there together, in it together. Forever.


End file.
